


genesis

by kihanmon



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen, implied sister --> brother incestual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihanmon/pseuds/kihanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they cannot hide the truth any longer. a living seal must be reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	genesis

it is not furiae’s betrothed that walks into her room in the dead of the night, scuffed boots sifting through the ashes of their former home. no, it is her brother with hard eyes and a newborn violence between his shoulders that kneels beside her, placing a gloved hand over the patch of skin she tore away. 

they cannot hide the truth any longer. a living seal must be reborn.   
  
it is the kiss (not the feeling of her own nails, digging into her thigh to pull away more cursed flesh.) he places upon her brow that brings the fresh bout of tears. not the sear of new brands that threaten to tear her family apart, the arcs of black skittering across her skin and creeping up her neck, no. it's the press of lips that will never touch her own, that drives her to sobs, to trembling upon the carpet of her childhood room.  
  
in that moment, she knows that she’s lost everything– to dragonfire, to the gods. a bitterness, a pillar of salt erects itself in the cage of her chest, as if in defiance of the unflinching sky.  
  
she condemns the world to burn, in that moment, hiding her face away with bloodied, stained hands.


End file.
